There exist many ways to coat, adhere, adsorb, modify, etc. a surface with a material, such that the material changes the characteristics of the surface. For example, suitable coatings can be prepared that when applied to a given surface render the surface hydrophobic. In other instances, the coating may provide enhanced ability to bind with a target molecule, such as a protein.
In particular, there are known cross linking materials that include a latent reactive group, such as a photoactivatable group. The cross linking material has, in general, at least two photoactivatable groups, such that one group can be activated and attached to the surface of the substrate. The remaining latent group, can then later be, or simultaneously with the surface attachment, activated to react with a target molecule such as a polymer or a biomolecule.
Unfortunately, the cross linking materials themselves are generally not hydrophobic and thus lessen the hydrophobic nature of the treated surface.
Therefore, a need exists for coating compositions that include photoactivatable crosslinking groups that do not detract from the desired hydrophobic nature of the treated surface.